magifandomcom-20200222-history
Gyokuen Ren
|image gallery = yes}} Gyokuen Ren (練 玉艶, Ren Gyokuen) is the wife of the two former Emperors of the Kou Empire and also the leader of the organization, Al-Thamen. Gyokuen is now the Empress of the Kou Empire. She is a former Magi from Alma Torran. Appearance Gyokuen is a slim, youthful woman of average height. She has pale blue eyes, which turn black when she reveals her darker personality, and short, black hair, with some longer braids tied in loops at the sides. She has thin eyebrows, a mole on her chin, and wears red lipstick. She wears a small hat ornamented with a flower-shaped jewel, and royal pink and white robes that resemble the clothes her children wear. She is noted as being a great beauty, especially in her youth. When she was Solomon's Magi, she had the same hairstyle with short hair around her shoulders, but only the one long braid typical to Magi. She wore a sort of turban with a jewel in the center and a long, layered robe draped around her body. She also wore several necklaces, bracelets on her wrists and ankles, and no shoes. She carried a wand with a crescent moon-shaped head. Personality In Hakuryuu's memories, Gyokuen appeared as a very gentle, loving mother, protecting and showing great care towards Hakuryuu and Hakuei after they survived the fire that killed their father along with Hakuyuu and Hakuren. Later, she started to show her devious and deceitful side, smiling sinisterly while crying as she is appointed the Third Emperor, and flirting with her stepson Kouen. As mentioned by Hakuryuu, Gyokuen is a woman who cares nothing for her children, and she is willing to do anything to gain and maintain power - going so far as to kill her own children and husband. History Gyokuen was born in Alma Torran and served as one of King Solomon's Three Wise Magi, before betraying him by defecting to Al-Thamen.Night 193 When Sinbad was born, Gyokuen, Scheherazade, Matal Mogamett and Yunan sensed the strong resonation of Rukh. Gyokuen probably married her first husband, Hakutoku Ren, and began bearing his children in her teens. They had three sons and a daughter together (from oldest to the youngest): Hakuyuu, Hakuren, Hakuei and Hakuryuu. Her first two sons and husband died in a fire fighting against Al-Thamen, whose members were probably sent by Gyokuen herself. After her husband's death, she later remarried Hakutoku's brother, the Second Emperor, Koutoku Ren. Plot Pirates Arc Gyokuen is first seen in Hakuryuu's memories. The first memory shows Hakuryuu crying after he had a nightmare. Gyokuen calms him and says that he does not need to be worried because his father is an incredible person and unified three countries for the sake of the people.Night 129, Pages 3-5 When her husband and two of her sons died in the fire planned by herself, Koutoku Ren is appointed as the Second Emperor of the Kou Empire. Displaying a depressed face, Gyokuen explains to Hakuei and Hakuryuu that she will marry Koutoku and they will be able to live as Imperial Prince and Princess. Then Hakuei tries to comfort her.Night 131, Pages 1-2 In another memory, Hakuryuu asks her about if she really killed his brothers and father, since her oldest son had told him that before he died, but Gyokuen only smiles and says that even if it is true he is powerless and can not do anything.Night 132, Pages 1-4 World Exploration Arc Gyokuen is with her deceased second husband when her children come to their side.Night 146, Pages 17-18 She greets and tells them to come closer. Kouen then ask if the Emperor had died of an illness, she says yes and also tells them to come say farewells to their father. She hugs Kouen and says that she only has him left and if he will support her, but Kouen pushes her back. After this, she is appointed the next Emperor. When everyone makes a ruckus, she says it is an unavoidable measure and, as Kouen is the General Commander and can not be removed from that important position, he can not be next Emperor until the continental subjugation is complete. Hakuryuu and the priests then bow before her and ask that she takes the throne.Night 147, Pages 1-10 After the funeral, Judar confronts Hakuryuu about whether the prince is still being controlled by Gyokuen, his mother. Judar says that Hakuryuu has become strong, and that he wishes to show this power to her. When she appears with the priests, Gyokuen says to Hakuryuu that Judar has been praising him so much and, for that reason, she has been wanting to speak with him for a while now. She approaches Hakuryuu, asking to see his face and touch him, but Hakuryuu pushes her hand back. Then, she says that Hakuryuu's eyes have gotten sharper and he has the same eyes as Hakuyuu and Hakuren and, maybe like them, she should kill Hakuei too. Hakuryuu gets angry and attacks Gyokuen, but he quickly loses as she used a very powerful Borg even though Hakuryuu used full Djinn Equip. After this, Gyokuen pats his head and says may he always remain as her cute, little Hakuryuu.Night 148, Pages 3-12 Magnostadt Arc In Magnostadt, the furnace of Black Rukh doesn't need Matal Mogamett as an intermediary anymore. It has seemingly become independent, but then restarts to absorb magoi. Mogamett asks it why its still absorbing magoi, as it only desired magoi to create Black Djinn from the black miasma. He notices that someone is at the other end of the tunnel and asks who it is. The tunnel leads back to the Kou Empire, with Gyokuen sitting on the throne. The black miasma is coming out of the tunnel, and she smiles in tears and says: "We finally meet... "Father"!".Night 185, Page 18 The Black Rukh leaves the 5th Level Authorization District and ascends to heaven. Two members from Al-Thamen are watching, and ask why the 200,000 humans underground are still alive, and question who supplied Magoi as food in order for the furnace become the Medium for their Father's descent. They ask to Gyokuen, who answers that it's because the great quantity of Magoi that Magnostadt was hiding and accumulated became the scapegoat for the lives of the people underground. She adds that that furnace was active for almost 10 years, and being active in Magnostadt it gathered Black Rukh, sucked Magoi for all this time and continued to grow. The two priests ask if that was the result of Empress Gyokuen's guidance, but Gyokuen denies, saying that this is something that the people of this world did on their own.Night 186, Pages 3-7 Then, she says that it has been Ithnan's parting gift, although he didn't build the furnace directly, and calls Ithnan a boy. Gyokuen explains that Ithnan betrayed King Solomon, even if he deeply respected and loved him. In the same way, she says, the humans by themselves desire to oppose to the “great flow” of this world. Ithnan disagreed with Gyokuen's style of infiltrating the core of a country and interfering directly, but in the other hand, thanks to him, the humans opened the "Black Spot" by themselves 10 years later. Then, spilling tears of joy, Gyokuen exclaims, followed by the priests: "Aaah, Father!!, we finally meet!!!", and says, "Your hands will be guided by the “medium” and in the instant they will touch the surface… this world will change!! A pure scenery where only a black sun shines… Just like in Alma Torran!!!"''Night 186, Pages 8-9 A priest addresses to Gyokuen, saying that they are unable to locate the Magi, and adds that it seems all of the Metal Vessel users of Kou have disappeared. Gyokuen requires if all of them, and murmurs "Hakuryuu...". She answers to let them be, it's more important that this moment they have been waiting for is burned in their memories.Night 188, Page 1 Gyokuen is watching the Dungeon Capturer's efforts, and after she sees Alibaba Saluja being unable to cut the "medium" with Amon's Sword, she says that it's useless; the medium is the crystallization of the incredible quantity of magoi it gained from the lives of several tens of thousand of people, and of the Black Rukh, and it’s even impossible to graze it. She adds that, furthermore, it continuously gives birth to countless Black Djinn, so just six people using Solomon’s Metal Vessels it's useless against it.Night 189, Page 6 The Dungeon Capturers and Aladdin are wondering what is the new being born from the "Medium" when Gyokuen explains that the "Medium" is already adapting itself to their "Father" little by little and it's still nothing more than a naked infant who struggles against Solomon's principles. The priests who are in Magnostadt say that she's exactly right.Night 191, Page 8 Gyokuen keeps watching the efforts of the Dungeon Capturers when the priests who are in the battlefield ask her if she's witnessing the situation through their black Rukh. She nods and asks for Aladdin. A priest confirms that Aladdin is the Magi who appeared from the "Sacred Place" and obtained "Solomon's Wisdom". She says that Solomon was too arrogant, as not only the "proxy" he created is a Magi, but he also let him sleep in the "Sacred Palace", and now he has sent him in this world in order to crush their dearest wish. Gyokuen heads towards Aladdin and greets him, saying that he only knows her from the Rukh's memories he saw through "Solomon's Wisdom" but that she knows him pretty well as she also served under that king.Night 193, Pages 13-14 She makes a sign with her hand a priest gives her her own Wand with reverence. She comments that this brings back memories, and calls Solomon "her king". Some memories from Alma Torran are showed and she is revealed to be one of his Three Wise Magi. Gyokuen says that this world is already a failure and says to Aladdin: ''"Let's put and end to this as fellow Magi from Alma Torran!".Night 193, Pages 15-17 After this sentence, Gyokuen adds that Al-Thamen will crush King Solomon's arrogant will, and that this is the reason why they changed into beings formed only by thoughts and came into this world; the Rukh will disappear, the world will die out and be dyed in black since they will sink the world into darkness. Just after her speech, the Medium moves, much for Aladdin's horror. A lightning clashes against the doll's back and Gyokuen begins to laugh, saying that he finally appeared, the "miracle" born into this world and the existence that Al-Thamen hates the most after the Great King. Full Baal Djinn Equipped, Sinbad appears smiling, and Gyokuen calls him "The First Class Singularity". Behind Sinbad, the Seven Seas Alliance appears and Gyokuen, still smiling, says that how dare Sinbad gather all those Djinn, their masters and their Household in a single place.Night 194, Pages 1-13 Morgiana attacks the doll with Amol Selseila, and Gyokuen comments that it's useless because it is impossible to destroy the Medium's Defensive Wall after it has absorbed so much Magoi from the Rukh and enlarged to this extent. Then, but some slots begin to appear in the Medium's Defensive Wall due to the Seven Seas Alliance's and their Household attacks, and for first time Gyokuen is surprised. She has a bit worried expression when all the Metal Vessel Users gathered summon their Extreme Magic at once, making an octagram shape with the Medium at the center.Night 195, Pages 8, 15 The Dungeon Capturers manage to make the Medium fall to pieces, but then it regenerates itself. She says that, obviously, it is not that simple and laughs loud, saying that they needed 72 people in order to defeat it in Alma Torran and they are only 13; she chuckles and mocks them.Night 196, Pages 4, 6 After the Medium vanishes, Gyokuen says that Matal Mogamett is a really useless man, and ponders aloud that a weak "core" is useless, and the next time they need to complete a Black Spot of the best quality and raise it by themselves. A priest near her agrees, but says her to rejoice since Reim's Magi is dead and her Rukh went to "that" place. Gyokuen smiles again and says that that's a good news.Night 197, Page 17 Gyokuen happily says that they have to celebrate tonight, because Scheherazade is dead and the foundations of Reim are shaking. She adds that even though this time the Medium was not useful, the "world's aperture" won't close for a few years once it's opened, and that if they are able to complete another "Black Spot" they will be able to invite their "Father" into this world immediately.Night 198, Pages 10-11 Abilities As a Magi, Gyokuen has near limitless Rukh/Magoi. Magic She is proficient in using Black Rukh. Gyokuen Bolg.png|Gyokuen's Borg GyokuenVsHakuryuu.png Gyokuen's_Wand.png|Wand Borg :This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. Its strength, however, depends on the person. Gyokuen's Borg uses Black Rukh. It is strong enough to push back a Full Djinn Equipped Hakuryuu Ren, and she doesn't need a wand to make it powerful. Wand Gyokuen has a tall wand with a sort of crescent moon shape, with pointed irregular ends. The ends seem to have some scars. Her wand also has an ornamented jewel in the center. Stats Battles/Events Relationships King Solomon Her relationship with Solomon is still unknown, but she was one of his Three Wise Magi in Alma Torran and betrayed him. Trivia *Her name means Shining Jewel ''or ''Jewel of Many Colors. *"Gyokuen" is the Japanese pronunciation; in Chinese, her name would be Yùyàn. *Her youthful appearance is artificial. *Shinobu Ohtaka claims that the veiled men of the Organization are the ones who most likely do her hair and dress her up as well.Magi Character Encyclopedia References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kou Empire Category:Al-Thamen Category:Magician Category:Black Rukh Category:Magi Category:Alma Torran